Miss Snape
by Mammps
Summary: My name is Isabella Snape. My brother, Severus Snape is the potions professor at Hogwarts. One of my school friend, Remus Lupin, has been appointed as Defense against the Dark Arts professor and now I have been appointed as the Astrology Professor. God help me this year. Remus/oc
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE LETTER**

I looked at my letter before sighing. Could I accept? I had always wanted to be a professor at Hogwarts. And a Astrology professor post was even better. I had the best grades from my year, even beating my brother and my best friends Lily Evans and Remus Lupin. I had received O's for all of my subjects, including Divination. I could still remember when they had been given out. I had been stood by Remus when we were given them. Remus and I had become very good friends over our love for books, as well as my rare talent of wandless magic – he was fascinated by it and always wished for a show. And now we waited together for our results.

_Professor McGonagall finally handed ours to us. I slowly unrolled the parchment and looked at the results. I couldn't help but grin._

_**PASS GRADES**_

_**O – Outstanding**_

_**E – Exceeds Expectations**_

_**A – Average**_

_**FAIL GRADES**_

_**P – Poor**_

_**D – Dreadful**_

_**T – Troll**_

_**Transfiguration O**_

_**Defence against the Dark Arts O**_

_**Herbology O**_

_**Ancient Runes O**_

_**Divination O**_

_**Charms O**_

_**Potions O**_

_**Astrology O**_

_**History of Magic O**_

_I was surprised that I had passed every subject, especially surprised to see that I had Outstanding on all of them. I had taken more NEWT classes than anybody else. I had also taken more OWLS than anybody else back in fifth year. I was only allowed to do this however because Professor McGonagall managed to secure me a time turner so I could attend more than one class at once. But still even she had asked me to give up at least two subjects at NEWT level in case I failed in all lessons because of stress or overworking. They were sure that I would fail, but they were wrong. I hadn't failed. I had passed with outstanding colours._

_I screamed with joy and jumped on Remus. He only just managed to catch me. I could feel his chuckles through the vibrating of his chest. _

"_Happy?" he asked._

_I didn't have any words at all. I was stunned. How had I passed? How had I gotten outstanding on all of them. I couldn't speak so I nodded hoping that would service. He smiled._

"_Can I have a look?" he asked._

_Remus and Lily had been the only ones I had told about the time turner. I hadn't dared to tell any of my other friends – my fellow Marauders – in case they wanted to misuse it. I watched as Remus's eyes widened. _

"_Jeesh Bell. Did you never stop working this year? Nine NEWTS. You beat me, and I bet you beat Lily as well." He commented once he had found his tongue._

_I smiled and hugged him. I was so happy. However my smile was whipped from my face as I saw a familiar face stood in the corner with his friends . My one and only brother. _

I sighed as my thoughts went to my brother. We hadn't spoken in years. Years meaning twenty one years. Not one word since our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had spent seven years at school trying to get him to talk to me. I had written to him plenty of times since the end of Hogwarts. I send him a birthday present and Christmas present every year but I have no clue as to whether he has been keeping them or not, as I never get a reply. But I haven't given up on him. At first it had been a simple and childish issue of school houses and beliefs. And the evidence suggested that.

_At the age of ten we were as close as twins usually are, we were inseparable , but as soon as we got to school that changed. We had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And of course we were sorted into the houses._

"_Snape Isabella"_

_I squeezed my twin's hand – who I had been holding on to since we left the boats – and headed up to the sorting hat. The hat was placed into my head. It only took a few seconds to decide before it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR"_

_The Gryffindor table started cheering, including Lily Evans – Who Sev and I had known for years (We were neighbours) – and the two boys who we had shared a carriage with on the way to school – Sirius Black and James Potter – who had also made Gryffindor._

"_Snape Severus"_

_I watched as my brother approached the hat and placed it on his head. It spent about the same amount of time on his head as it had on mine before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN"_

_There were whispers going around straight away. No set of twins had ever been separated into Slytherin and Gryffindor before. Never had a set of twins been so different that they have been sorted to enemy houses. _

Of course nothing improved when I started making friends with the soon to be marauders – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I spent most of my time with them, and if I wasn't with them I was with Lily. I reserved an Friday afternoon for Severus but every time I approached him he would sneer at me and turn his back on me.

The ultimate killing point – the point of no return – of our already destroyed sibling relationship was in fourth year. It had been during the time I was spending with Lily. We were about to go and get some fresh air when we saw my brother and Marauders.

_Lily and I shared a look at the sight. We knew something must be wrong if the Marauders and Severus Snape were in the same place. Suddenly James used a spell that I ashamedly had taught him, that picked up Severus by the legs. Both Lily and I ran to his aid. I sent a protego charm in his direction, allowing him to drop to the floor._

"_Lily and Genie won't always be around to save you Sniverlus" sneered James. I smacked him on the upside of the head. He knew the relationship between me and my brother was already almost nonexistent and every prank that my friend did on my brother caused the split to become even larger than it already is._

"_I don't need saving by a Mudblood, and the disgrace to the name of Snape" Severus sneered back. I was too shocked to respond. Lily seemed to recover better than me because she replied "Fine, next time we won't help"_

"_Take that back Sniverlus" growled James pointing his wand at Severus._

"_Oh stop it James, you are just as bad" growled Lily._

"_I would never call you a M-M- m – that" cried James._

"_It doesn't matter" said Lily as she turned and stormed off._

_James turned his attention back to Sniverlus who now had his Slytherin group behind him._

"_JAMES POTTER if you so much touch him you are dead. Go back to the common room and take the others with you" I demanded._

_James gave me a withering look but complied, taking Remus, Sirius and Peter with him. My blazing eyes turned to Severus._

"_Why did you do that?" I growled. "Lily has been nothing but loyal and friendly to you and that is how you repay her"_

"_Shut it and shove off you annoying little disgrace." Sneered Lucius Malfoy – one of Severus's accomplices._

"_Don't you call me a disgrace Malfoy. It is not a disgrace to be humane and kind to others, no matter the blood status." I growled back. Lucius Malfoy had a way of annoying me to the end of the Earth. He didn't reply but sneered towards me._

_However my brother was furious to my disrespect to his 'friend', and pointed his wand towards me. "Sectumsempra"_

_I threw up a wandless and wordless Protego. And then sent back a bat-bogey hex. It hit my brother in the face and sent him running off, followed by his Slytherin followers. _

After a cool down period I had gone and apologised but he just blanked me, refusing to even recognise my presence. During the war, it was even worse. I was always exceptionally frightened that one day I would receive a letter telling me he was in critical condition or worse. My husband Alec Lemming – A muggle born Hufflepuff who had been in the year above me at Hogwarts – always tried to calm my nerves about him but never succeeded.

Unfortunately, Alec Lemming had been one of the casualties during the war. We had thought side by side against death eaters, even against Severus himself. In one horrendous battle we have both been taken into Saint Mungo's. I had spent a long time under the Cruciatus curse and then being hit by a "Sectumsempra" curse – which my brother had sent at me. I was barely holding on, Alec gave into to death. I knew I couldn't. Lily was pregnant, and she had already asked me to be Godmother. I couldn't die. I had to be there for whoever was going to be my godchild. I was left scarred down my right shoulder and neck. I always tried to hide them. It wasn't because they were ugly, because they weren't, they were thin lines after the work that Saint Mungo's did on them, but because they reminded me of that battle. It reminded me of the look of hatred on my brothers face when he fired the curse, and it reminded me of Alec, my loving husband.

When the war was over, and Severus was being charged as a death eater I had stood by his side, believing every word he said. I believed him every time he said he was a spy for the good side. And even when he was sent to Azkaban for three months I visited him weekly. He would still refuse to speak to me, whether it was because of the dead relationship between us or him being ashamed or him being guilty for the injuries that he had caused me, I still didn't know and probably never will. So when I visited him, I would just sit with him and take his hand. He would often try to remove his hand from mine, but I would never allow him to. I kept a firm grip on his hand.

Mad-eye, a fellow Auror, who was responsible for my training believed I was the mad one for going to Azkaban every week just to visit my brother who had nothing to say to me and wouldn't even acknowledge my presence there. But I told him I would never give up on getting my brother back.

Of course three months after he was put in, he was released. Albus Dumbledore had sent me specifically to pick him up. I was smiling from ear to ear, even with the slight presence of dementors at the thought of my brother being a free man. When he first entered the same room that I was in I immediately rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. A hug that he didn't respond to or return. I couldn't help but feel hurt by his rejection but I tried my best to not let it show and lead him out. I took him straight to Dumbledore who would deal with him.

I still continued, even to this day, to send regular letters to him, as well as birthday and Christmas presents. But even now I still haven't heard from him nor seen him. But even now, twenty one years later I was still hopeful that my brother would come back to me. I was determined to make him see sense, even if it is the last thing I ever do.

I had heard that he had become the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was especially proud of him, he had always been good at Potions. I sighed again before picking up my quill and writing one single sentence.

_I would love to accept the position Professor Dumbledore_

_Isabella Snape x_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

DEAR BROTHER

I smiled as I looked up to the familiar looking castle of Hogwarts. How I had missed the days I had spent here at Hogwarts with Remus, Sirius, James and Lily. I sighed, thinking to Lily and James and poor poor little Harry, my own Godson that I had been forbidden from taking in by Albus. I had managed to convince – well more like threatened – Petunia into sending any photos that may have Harry in, which wasn't many, only school photo's. When Harry started Hogwarts, Hagrid took up the job of sending me photos of Harry.

I saw the wimping willow off to the side and smiled at the memories I had had close to that tree. Whenever I saw that tree I always thought of Remus. I had missed Remus the most, even after the war we didn't see much of each other, we sent the occasional letter but other than that, nothing.

I walked up into the school. The familiar walls and paintings greeted me. I smiled at several that greeted me. I even ran into Sir Nicholas.

"Hello Sir Nicholas, long time no see" I greeted him.

"Ah, my darling Isabella, how wonderful to see you back at Hogwarts" he smiled. "And how charming to have you teaching my favourite subject"

"Oh, Sir Nicholas, isn't it wonderful, Astrology." I gushed. "And the DADA professor is Remus. Isn't that brilliant?"

"Delightful my dear. Now, I shall not keep you. I believe you need to see the Headmaster" he said. I nodded so he continued. "I'm sure you know where to go thanks to your many trips up there during your Hogwarts years"

I smiled and nodded. "See you later Sir Nicholas"

I waved as I headed off towards the headmasters office. I had been smiling as I walked through the corridors. I was now grinning as I knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in my dear" he called.

I immediately opened the door and headed in.

Albus was stood behind his desk, smiling his glamorous smile towards me. His eyes were sparkling. It seemed he couldn't stop grinning either. Though mine flattered a little when I saw who was sat in a chair in front of him. My one and only brother. He hadn't changed at all since I had last seen him. His hair was still black and greasy, his nose still hooked and crooked and his skin still a pale white.

"Severus" I said with a cheery tone. I couldn't help but hope that perhaps he would talk to me this year, especially as we were going to be work colleagues.

He didn't reply vocally but just nodded in my direction as I sat in the seat next him.

My smile was completely gone as the disappointment flooded through my body. Professor Dumbledore gave me a sympathetic smile to which I gave a small smile back to.

"Welcome back Isabella. I'm glad you accepted my invitation to the Astrology position" welcomed Professor Dumbledore.

"As am I Dumbledore" I replied.

He nodded. "I've arranged for Severus to show you to your dorm room. I'm sure you'll like you new room. It's not that far from the dorm room that belongs to Mr Lupin I believe"

I blushed. Near enough everyone had known about my crush on Remus Lupin, during _most _of my time at Hogwarts, apart from the man himself, which was exceedingly annoying. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore"

"Please my dear, you are no longer a student. Albus will do nicely" Profess – Um, I mean Albus said.

"Well then, thank you Albus." I corrected. "When is Remus meant to be arriving?"

"He is arriving on the train, I believe. It will be a full moon the night before and he would rather spent the night in his own home." Albus told me. "Now we mustn't delay. Severus can show you to your dorm and then bring you back for the pre-term meeting"

Both Severus and I nodded before standing. Albus gave me one last smile before Severus and I slipped out of the office together.

Severus lead me through the corridors in the direction of the Astrology tower, which is actually quite close to the defence against the dark arts classroom. About three quarters of the way there, all in silence, I decided to talk.

"So, how have you been Severus?" I asked.

He didn't respond. Another wave of hurt ran through me.

"I have written to you but I never received a reply" I continued.

He still didn't respond. My temper was rising.

"Are you going to spend the whole year ignoring me Severus?" I asked him thoroughly annoyed.

He still didn't respond. I had completely lost my temper now.

"Severus Snape, answer me. Are you going to be ignoring me for the whole year?"

He stopped abruptly, and turned to face a painting of a woman that had a wolf cub in her arms. I knew this painting from my time in Hogwarts. The lady was called Aria and the wolf cub was Tia. The story goes that Aria found the wolf cub by the boundries of Hogwarts when she attended, as a third year, and kept her hidden away in her dorm. Tia wasn't discovered until a few days before Aria's very last day at Hogwarts as a seventh year. I believed I knew the reason why Dumbledore had had this portrait guarding my dorm, it represented my love for Remus – I had discovered my feeling for Remus in my third year at Hogwarts and of course it had been the day after the first time I had seen him in his wolf form.

"Password?" asked Aria.

Severus turned to me and nodded towards the painting. I quickly caught on to what he was saying.

"Um, Apollo"

Aria nodded and the door opened.

The dorm room was perfect. It was bright and colourful, the dominant colour being red and gold, the typical Gryffindor colours. Though thankfully it also had yellow and black after Alec's house. I had walked into a lounge. I walked through a door into a small corridor. Two doors were in the corridor. One leading into a gold and red themed bedroom and another into a sweet yellow and black office – the colours of Hufflepuff. I went into the bedroom and quickly changed into my favourite blue dress robe. The only problem I had with this dress was that it showed the scars that I had on my neck and shoulder.

I turned to my bag and unpacked a collection of photo's I had. I placed the picture of my wedding day to Alec on my bedside table along with a scan of what would have been Alec and I'd first baby – I had lost it to the cruciatus curse in the battle that I had also lost Alec in. I placed a picture of James and Lily's wedding above the fireplace alongside a picture of me, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter from our fifth year, a picture of just me and Remus from our third year, a picture of Harry in the arms of Lily and James, and finally a picture of me and Severus from when we were young children.

I carried my other pictures into the office. I place a picture of me and Severus and a picture of me and Alec on his final day of Hogwarts, on the desk.

That left a picture of me and Severus, me and the Marauders, me and Lily, me and Remus, and two of me and Alec left to go into the main room. I walked into the main room with the pictures in my arms. I wasn't expecting Severus to be sat on my sofa. I placed my pictures around the room apart from the one of me and Severus which I placed on the table in front of Severus before sitting down beside him.

I watched as Severus picked up the picture and studied it.

"I miss that Sev." I told him. "We were so close"

He stayed quiet, with his flawless mask still in place.

"Sev" I said gently.

I thought I wasn't going to get a response so I sighed and stood up. I was about to walk away when he asked, "Why?"

I turned back to him. He was looking directly at my scars. "Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you not hate me?" he asked.

"You are my brother Sev. You are my family. No matter what you do I could never hate you." I replied.

"You know it was me that hit you with the Sectumsempra. How could being family matter if I did that? It could have killed you." he asked standing.

"Because I knew that wasn't the Severus that I knew back at home, nor is it Severus that stands before me now." I told him. I walked towards him so I was stood directly in front of him. "I have written to you, sent you birthday and Christmas cards and presents. I wasn't going to let school houses or a war come between me and my brother. Call me stupid but I needed and still need my brother, my best friend"

He looked directly in my eyes for the first time before pulling me into a hug. I couldn't believe it. Severus, my brother, my brother that hasn't spoken a single nice word to me since before our first year at Hogwarts was giving me a hug. And I wasn't about to waste it. I hugged him back fiercely as he buried his head in my neck.

"Forgive me Bella" he whispered. "Forgive me. I have been an idiot. I see that. I was lead by others, too conscious on what others thought of me. And then I was given a chance to spend the last twelve years as your brother and declined it because of guilt."

"I forgave you as soon as it started Severus" I told him quietly.

I slowly attempted to pull back but he held me tight against him. "Um... Sev. I understand this, but we have to go to the meeting."

He suddenly let me go and stood up straight. He looked into my eyes and I gave him a large smile to which he managed a small grin. I had my brother back. He offered me his arm like the gentleman he was. I grinned and slipped my arm through his. Just like when we were young. The twin Snape's.

As we walked to the meeting he asked a question which I wasn't expecting. "Why do not go by the name of Lemming?"

My mind froze as I was reminded of Alec. When my mind started working again I noticed we had stopped, and he was staring right into my eyes. "I... It reminded me too much of what I could have. I suppose you never knew that I had been pregnant before that battle. When people were still calling me Ms Lemming, I could only think of Alec and my lost baby."

He nodded, and we started walking again. The rest of the walk was in silence, but I was just glad that I had my brother back.


End file.
